<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>厌恶爱情 by IIMikan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820947">厌恶爱情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIMikan/pseuds/IIMikan'>IIMikan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Mrs. Hudson, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I give Mary a girlfriend, M/M, Original Character(s), Sweet, idiot in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIMikan/pseuds/IIMikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就如同华生曾在他的著作中叙述的那样，我是一个厌恶爱情的人。<br/>对于精密的大脑而言，爱情是一种有害的事物。这种情感严重侵扰人的思想，打破本应建构的逻辑链条，令人忽视诸多显而易见的事实，分散精力，毁灭判断力。就经验之谈，我坚持这点判断。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Morstan/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>厌恶爱情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就如同华生曾在他的著作中叙述的那样，我是一个厌恶爱情的人。</p><p>对于精密的大脑而言，爱情是一种有害的事物。这种情感严重侵扰人的思想，打破本应建构的逻辑链条，令人忽视诸多显而易见的事实，分散精力，毁灭判断力。就经验之谈，我坚持这点判断。</p><p>过于久远的往事暂且不提。至少，在二十七岁时，我毫不怀疑自己会成为一个以纯粹理性推动，用严密逻辑解决难题的私家咨询侦探。</p><p>事实上我也是这样开展工作的。事情进展得很顺利，前来寻求帮助的委托人越来越多，苏格兰场的警官们渐渐习惯求助于我，巴茨医院甚至允许我自由地使用一间实验室进行研究。</p><p>我是正确的。我想着。逻辑学家不需要多余的感情。我坚信不疑。</p><p>那天下午，当发现自己对于血红蛋白沉淀试剂的观点完全正确时，我沉浸在喜悦之中，完全没想到变故即将发生。</p><p>听到脚步声接近，我抬起头。</p><p>然后对上了一双清澈的蓝眼睛。</p><p>这就是我一切愚蠢举动的开始。</p><p>约翰·华生，这个带着迷人微笑闯进我生命中的男人，颠覆了我最重要的信奉。</p><p>初次见面时的过度兴奋可以归因于实验成果。这件事我就暂时不予评价。</p><p>合租三个月之后的某天，我早早起床，就为了在华生起床之前给自己的文章做上标记，再把杂志放在早餐桌旁的显眼位置。我期望华生能看到这篇文章，了解我的工作，或者说，了解我的一切。布置完全后，我坐在那里，慢慢地嚼着一块面包，紧张得冷汗直冒。</p><p>此时此刻，我突然发现，我，夏洛克·福尔摩斯，是世界上最缺乏理性的人。</p><p>理智、冷静，这是面对危机最基本的应对方式。我提醒自己。在经历过各种生死考验之后，这点小事算得上什么？</p><p>我说服了自己。</p><p>接着，当华生恼怒地扔下杂志，脸上浮现出不耐烦的神情时，我差点把早餐打翻在地。</p><p>这太蠢了。</p><p>后来发生的事情不在此赘述，任何一个读过华生著作的人都知道我的表现。记得我曾评价那些文字是“在欧几里得第五公设中掺进了恋爱故事”。华生对此颇有微词，但事实就是如此。</p><p>流亡的三年内，无数次重读这些文章时我总是叹气。这个年轻人自诩绝对理智的推理机器时绝没有料到，三个月后的自己就变成了一只骄傲的孔雀，对着钦慕的伴侣抖动尾羽到忘乎所以。</p><p>爱情是一种感性的事，和我认为最重要的冷静思考是矛盾的。</p><p>如果还存有一点点理智，那么我要做的事应该是，待到积蓄足够，礼貌地向华生表明我们的合租关系已经结束，接着搬出贝克街，继续原先的生活。</p><p>但是，并没有。</p><p>某种情感将我变成了全英国最愚蠢的男人。</p><p>我所做的事是高高兴兴地接着与华生共同生活了两年，其间一同愉快地散步、共餐、赴音乐会、旅游，还有共同冒险，解决事件。</p><p>最坏的事态此时还没有发生。</p><p>接下来要讲述的，是我这一生中所做的最愚蠢的事情。</p><p>那是普通得不能再普通一天，什么特别的事情也没有发生。我专心于化学实验，华生读着他最爱的冒险小说消磨时间。傍晚时他起身参加一场同学聚会，我挥手向他道别。</p><p>到此为止一切正常。</p><p>华生到家时已是深夜，响亮的关门声惊醒了昏昏欲睡的我。他面色赤红，眼神游离，带着傻笑和一身酒气摇摇晃晃走进起居室。我赶紧搀扶他坐在沙发上，递上一杯水，他接过道谢。</p><p>“那么，聚会怎么样？”我坐下来随意问道。</p><p>“哦，很好，老朋友重逢总是让人高兴的。”华生喝了一口水，他醉得厉害，但还有一丝清醒，“每个人的变化都很大。我们聊了聊现在的生活，有些人过得很好，有些就不那么如意。”</p><p>“这是不可避免的。”我说。他点头表示理解。</p><p>“我很幸运，”他若有所思，“能在最低迷最艰难的时刻遇到了一位优秀的朋友，一个带领我走出困境的伟大的人。福尔摩斯，与你相识是我此生最大的荣幸。”</p><p>到此为止，除了我的脸红和结结巴巴的道谢之外，也没有什么不寻常的事发生。</p><p>“但是我错了，”华生突然皱起眉头，“我错得厉害，不是这样的。”</p><p>“怎么了？我亲爱的朋友？”我的心一沉。</p><p>“不是'亲爱的朋友'。”</p><p>他手上的杯子突然落在地毯上，水打湿了哈德森太太心爱的地毯。而我瞪大眼睛僵在那里，心脏骤停，但大脑运转得飞快。发生了什么？为什么这么说？华生对我不满吗？我的恶劣行为惹怒他了吗？是因为我强行占用他的时间一同办案吗？是我一直以来的冷漠和嘲讽伤到他了吗？他讨厌我吗？他要离开了吗？我们的友谊到此为止了吗？</p><p>“从来就不是什么朋友，你明白吗，福尔摩斯？我爱你。”</p><p>我的大脑也停止了运作。</p><p>伦敦城里任何一个体面正直且有理智的绅士此刻都会报之一笑，告诉自己的朋友，他喝醉了，正在胡言乱语。然后装作无事发生，忘记这个小小的插曲。</p><p>但是我没有。我冻在那里。壁炉的火光把华生的金发映得闪闪发光，他的眼瞳里闪烁着温柔的爱意，嘴角扬起一丝微笑。我富于逻辑的大脑一片空白。</p><p>反应过来时，我已经把他推倒在沙发上，激烈地吻着，他也正同样激烈地做出回应。很抱歉，我们同时出现了一点不太必要的生理反应，接着做出了一些会把我俩送进监狱的犯罪行为。</p><p>我是被强烈的日光唤醒的。睁开双眼后，我发现华生和我以一个可笑的姿势纠缠在沙发上。我们瞪着对方，又同时慌忙移开目光，挪开身体整理衣装。</p><p>“我很抱歉——”华生涨红了脸。</p><p>敲门声突然响起。</p><p>我们抬起头，哈德森太太显然早就站在起居室的门口。她现在正皱起眉头。</p><p>我立刻跳起来上前一步。</p><p>“哈德森太太，这件事与华生完全无关——”</p><p>“不！”华生挡在我面前，“这完全是我一人的过错，福尔摩斯他——”</p><p>我推开他，“我向您发誓，我应当负全部责任——”</p><p>“如果要进监狱的话，那也只应该有我一个人！”华生大喊。</p><p>哈德森太太轮番打量着我们，一言不发地走下楼。</p><p>雷斯垂德和马车的声音清楚地传了上来。</p><p>厌恶感清楚地浮上内心。</p><p>平时那个聪明绝顶无所不能的我在这个最危机的时刻居然无法思考、束手无策。</p><p>哈德森太太又上来了。</p><p>“先生们，刚刚雷斯垂德探长前来拜访，恐怕我已经冒昧地告诉他你们两位都不在，请他晚些时候再来。”</p><p>我目瞪口呆。</p><p>“好吧，先生们，我理解你们的年轻气盛，但我请求你们下次办事之前注意场合。”她皱着眉头，“至少不要早上十点时还在起居室内衣衫不整。”</p><p>“哦。”我说不出别的回答。</p><p>“但是......你......”华生张口结舌，“你不会......想把我们赶出去......？”</p><p>“如果你们两位下个月延迟交租，我会把这点纳入考虑。”哈德森太太平静地说。“再见，先生们。有什么需求打铃叫我。”</p><p>她转身下楼，顺手关上了门。</p><p>我们面面相觑。</p><p>“那么，你也......？”华生试探着说。</p><p>“显而易见。”我愁眉苦脸。</p><p>“我本想收回昨晚那句话的。”</p><p>“最好别这么做。”</p><p>这就是这件愚蠢的事情的始末，每每回想我就痛心不已，开始咒骂自己。</p><p>“我是个蠢货。”</p><p>“你是我见过的最明智的人。”华生立即说。</p><p>“两年了！已经两年了！”我沮丧地抱着头，“我什么都没看出来！最显而易见的事实摆在我面前，每条证据都指向事实，我居然什么都没有推断出来，反而得出了完全相反的错误结论！”</p><p>华生哈哈大笑，我恼怒地盯着他。</p><p>“夏洛克·福尔摩斯史上最大最失败的推理。”他大笑不止，“好吧，我想现在发现真相也不迟。”</p><p>虽然这个真相揭露的时机与我预料的完全不同，但总归结果是好的。我本以为自己会在某天忍不住说出错误的话语，然后在雷丁监狱的高墙内度过余生，但事实上我依旧被贝克街221B坚实的砖墙环绕，依旧安稳地坐在扶手椅上，等待委托人带来新的问题。</p><p>还是要说，我厌恶爱情，爱情总是带来不必要的纠结和麻烦。</p><p>后来的事也很清楚。阿格拉宝物事件之后，我亲爱的华生和玛丽·莫斯坦小姐喜结连理。最好的西装与最好的假笑一并伴随我出现在婚礼现场的一个僻静角落。唯一同席的女士同情地看着我。</p><p>“拜托，福尔摩斯。”看到我，华生脸上浮现出复杂的表情。“我们事先说好了。”</p><p>“是的。但是'预先知晓'和'亲眼目睹'是两回事。”</p><p>“你可以穿上婚纱，用你自豪的变装术代替莫斯坦小姐，宣誓时站在我身边。”他愉快提议。</p><p>同席的女士——弗里斯特小姐——咯咯地笑了起来。</p><p>“说真的！华生医生，要是我也会这门技术，今天我真想代替你站上去。天知道我有多想和玛丽结婚。”</p><p>“你们可以的。”华生微笑着说，“我相信之后莫斯坦小姐和你在那个幽静的小乡村会过得很愉快。买对戒指，选个地方相互宣誓也是可以办到的。我想，婚姻并不一定要追求法律的认同。”</p><p>“没错。”弗里斯特小姐脸上浮现出认同而幸福的神色。</p><p>“我永远不会结婚，以免影响我的判断力。”我小声说。华生瞪了我一眼，弗里斯特小姐掩嘴笑了起来。</p><p>我衷心祝愿莫斯坦小姐和弗里斯特小姐的幸福，据我所知，她们至今在那个僻静的地方过得很好，弗里斯特小姐的父母时常过去拜访她们，四人共度家庭时光。我和华生的生活也因偶尔收到的两人的信件而平添一份趣味。</p><p>如果一定要给这一系列蠢事做个排行，那么排名第二的一定是这件事。</p><p>简单来说，本应死了三年的我得意洋洋地站在华生的诊室里，满心期望他会给我一个拥抱，或者更好的东西。</p><p>于是他微笑着给了我一巴掌。</p><p>接着他宣布原谅我。</p><p>不得不说这并不公平，我本应该直接被扔到街上的。</p><p>我不再叙述这件事情的始末。我不愿回忆那难以忍受的日日夜夜。</p><p>上天保佑已故的莫里亚蒂教授，如果有来世，或者类似的情况，再见面时，我希望他在我面前即刻饮弹自尽，或者头顶将要掉下一颗陨石什么的。</p><p>我一天又一天地抱怨着自己的愚蠢，但生活与我早年预先期望的大体上并没有什么不同。</p><p>因为华生的小说，我的名气越来越大，接手的案子也越来越多。这使我非常快乐。</p><p>但是有些部分完全不对，完全不正常，完全不同。</p><p>“纯粹理性的推理机器？天呐，福尔摩斯。”听完我讲述早年的人生期望，华生笑得气喘吁吁，“我真应该把这句话写进小说里，满足你的期待。”</p><p>“好吧，感谢你，亲爱的。”我干巴巴地回应。</p><p>于是他真的这么做了。</p><p>提到小说，最后还有一件不得不说的蠢事。</p><p>那时我们都老了。我满足地结束了自己的侦探工作，退到苏塞克斯的小别墅与蜜蜂共处。</p><p>“看看这个。”我把一叠手稿扔到华生面前。</p><p>翻了几页后，他抬头望着我。</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>“如你所见，是多年前你就开始撺掇我写的办案记录。”</p><p>“这可真让我惊讶。”</p><p>“很荣幸这么多年来我一直没有失去使你惊奇的能力。”我耸耸肩。</p><p>华生低下头继续读着文章。</p><p>“有一个问题。为什么我在这个案子里出现了这么多次？”</p><p>“有吗？”</p><p>“九次。我的名字在这里出现了九次！而我本人甚至没有在剧情里出现。”</p><p>“你的小说里也经常出现我的名字。”我指出。</p><p>“你认真的吗？男主角先生？”</p><p>好吧，我承认这是幼稚的争辩。我只是不想承认，不知为何，他的名字总是在不经意间突然出现在我的笔下。</p><p>就如一开始所说，我厌恶爱情，厌恶它带来的对于判断力的一切干扰。对于强调理性、严谨刻板、冷静沉着的头脑来说，爱情这种情感格格不入。无论如何，我都如此坚持。</p><p>“如果干扰了你，我很抱歉。”早些年听到我的这番言论，华生柔和地说。“如果是你的意愿，那么无论何时我都愿意立刻离开，再也不与你相见。”</p><p>不，我亲爱的华生，你大错特错了。你以为只要你离开，我的感情就会消失吗？我怀疑它只会越演越烈，永远跳动，永远热诚。所以听到这番话，我请求他永远不要做出这样的举动。</p><p>我不知道世间如何看待我的理论。也许我是个失败的逻辑学家，失败的侦探，也许还是世界上最愚蠢的人。但那又何妨呢？我知道，无论世间有何评价，我身边总会有一个人坚持，我永远是他所知道的最好的人，最明智的人。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>想看恋爱中傻乎乎的福与三岁小孩式吵架秀恩爱福华，于是就写了这篇文<br/>好喜欢原著福华凑在一起时自带的甜甜蜜蜜气场<br/>希望这篇文也能让看到这里的你轻松一笑(´▽｀)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>